tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Flamel
This roleplay character belongs to Kevin Garcia and is coming soon. 1978, Marseille, Bouches-du-Rhône, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur France |alias= |hidep= |blood status = |species= |gender= Male |height= 6'0" |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Florence Flamel (father) † * Jordana Flamel (née Da Costa) (mother) † * Jean-Clément Flamel (younger brother) * Clarissa Flamel (younger sister) * Alban Flamel (paternal grandfather) * Ludivine Flamel (née D'aramitz) (paternal grandmother) * Maëlys De La Fuente (née Flamel) (paternal aunt) * Guillem De La Fuente (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Zaira De La Fuente (paternal cousin) * Ninette Marion (née Flamel) (paternal aunt) * Cédric Marion (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Pascal Marion (paternal cousin) * Fabrice Flamel (paternal uncle) * Kendrick Scamander (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Hermia Xia (paternal cousin) * Bradley Xia (paternal cousin-in-law) * Sylvain Scamander (paternal cousin) * Runa Scamander (née Lykke) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Séphora Barre-Flamel (paternal aunt) * Patrice Barre (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Thibault Barre-Flamel (paternal cousin) * Zéphyrine Barre-Flamel (paternal cousin) * Casimir Flamel (paternal uncle) * Hannelore Flamel (née Eberhardt) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Amandine Flamel (paternal cousin) * Liesel Flamel (paternal cousin) * (ancestor) † * (ancestor) † * Galvão Da Costa (maternal grandfather) * Adriana Da Costa (née Zambrano) (maternal grandmother) * Eutímio Da Costa (maternal uncle) † * Aliisa Da Costa (née Mäkelä) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Fátima Da Costa (maternal cousin) * Genoveva Da Costa (maternal cousin) * Germano Da Costa (maternal cousin) * * Da Costa Family |hidem= |Animagus= Hedgehog |Boggart= |Wand= Holly, 13½ inches, Hippogriff feather, ornately carved, bendy, produces particularly fancy flashes of light, fiercely loyal |Patronus= Hedgehog |hidea= |House= Maison Marguerite |Loyalty= * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team (beater) * Order of the Phoenix (ally to) * Muggle-Born Network (ally to) * * Da Costa Family |job = Beauxbatons' Charms Professor |Age = |Alias = * ?? |Title = * Professor * "Représentant de classe" (at school) |Signature = |Died = |hideg = sk}} Claude Alban Ulysse Flamel (born ) is a , the son of Florence and Jordana Flamel (née Da Costa). Claude is a memeber of the , and the Da Costa family. Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years Intermediate Years Second Wizarding War Later Life Trivia Etymology *''Claude'' is a French given name, usually given to men but also rarely it's a feminine name or a surname, it comes from the Latin name Claudius, itself deriving from 'claudicatio' meaning "limping" or "stuttering".Wikipedia, Claude (given name), la. 09/02/2020 . As a name, it's been very common in France, mainly in its masculine form, since the Middle Ages due to a 7th-century Saint: Claude of Besançon. Claude Monet (1840-1926), a famous French impressionist painter, had this name Mike Campbell, Claude, la. 15/02/2020 . **''Claudius'' was the name of a renowned patrician family Roman society. Mike Campbell (behindthename) says: Mike Campbell, Claudius, la. 15/02/2020 . *''Alban'' *''Ulysse '' *''Flamel'' References Category:Da Costa Family Category:Flamel Family Category:Professors Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Professor Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Représentant de classe Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:French Category:French Wizards Category:Charms Master Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure blood Category:La Confrérie des Canaux Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:2Fab4You HP Category:2Fab4You